Like a Dream
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: "...Entah kenapa, aku yang benci dengan cokelat mau-maunya meminum susu cokelat, terlebih ini milik Naruto yang pastinya terasa manis. Hah... manis yang berhubungan dengan itu lebih baik daripada manisnya gula. Kurasa bukan masalah besar jika aku minum susu ini..." Chapter 5 Update! Special for reader and reviewer this fic. Just Enjoyed.
1. Chapter 1

**Like a Dream **

**Chapter 1**

**Akira Veronica Lianis**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasuke U. & Naruto U.**

**T+**

**1k+**

**Family & Romance**

**"Dia cantik. Dan dia akan memukulku ketika aku mengatakan itu padanya."**

**Warn! This is fic ****b****oys love. There are very much typos. This is fic not good for child and female pregnant. So, go to hell if you don't have strong mental or you don't like this pair. Thanks.**

**Don't Like – Don't Read**

Desember semakin dingin. Aku mengeratkan sarung tanganku dan berjalan dengan bag travel yang kuseret sepanjang jalan paving yang bersih dari salju. Pandanganku lurus ke depan. Mencoba mencari sosok yang tadi berteriak dalam sambungan internasional ketika aku hendak masuk pesawat. Aku pulang. Pulang dari Swiss setelah 5 bulan bekerja disana, menjalankan bisnis. Aku merindukan sosok yang menelponku. Sosok yang selalu setia menemaniku selama 10 tahun. Apakah aku perlu memberitahu siapa sosok itu? Kurasa perlu. Karena aku masih belum menemukannya di sepanjang jalan kota ini.

Dia cantik. Dan dia akan memukulku ketika aku mengatakan itu padanya. Dia cantik tapi dia hanya mau di sebut tampan. Dia memiliki rambut yang unik, karena di seluruh kota ini, hanya dia berambut pirang asli. Kulitnya kecoklatan, kulit idaman wanita di kota ini. Dia memiliki tinggi yang jauh di bawahku, mungkin hanya se bahuku, dan Ia kesal dengan kenyataan itu. Umurnya? Oh, dia 4 tahun lebih muda dariku. Membuatku sedikit sensitive menyebutnya. Tapi dia sudah 20 tahun lebih usianya, dan banyak orang beranggapan bahwa dia masih belasan tahun. Yeah you know what I mean? Dia babyface, wajahnya menipu usianya. Walau aku juga awet muda, tetap saja aku kalah muda darinya. Tapi aku tenang-tenang saja, karena di antara kami, akulah yang tampan. Oh, dan dari semua hal yang kusebutkan tadi, aku hanya menyukai satu hal. Tentu saja hal itu a–

"Teme!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati dia tengah merengut kesal. Matanya menyipit, sedikit membuatku terganggu untuk melihat dengan jelas bagian dari dirinya yang amat kusukai. Matanya. Bola matanya yang unik dan jarang kutemui di kota ini. Mata yang asli dari anugrah tuhan. Bola mata sapphire. Hal yang paling kusukai darinya

"Kau meninggalkanku, brengsek." dia berjalan mendekatiku seraya menyeret kakinya yang terbalut sepatu berbulu.

Aku melempar senyum padanya dan mengacak rambutnya ketika Ia berada di sampingku.

"Maaf... Memang aku meninggalkanmu dimana? Bukankah kau menunggu di stasiun?" tanyaku dengan lembut, aku selalu begitu dan hanya begitu padanya.

"Kau terlalu lama. Jadi aku cari makan dulu disana." dia menunjuk sebuah kedai di belakangnya "Dan aku kesal melihatmu lewat tanpa menyapaku." sungutnya.

Aku tersenyum lalu merangkul bahunya dan membawanya pergi. Dia sempat berontak dan semakin ku eratkan rangkulanku agar dia tidak bergerak.

"Kau membawa apa?" tanyaku ketika merasakan punggungnya menggendong ransel.

"Aku baru pulang dari Konoha Media."

Aku mengangguk. Konoha media adalah tempat pemuda di dekapku bekerja. Ia bekerja sebagai seorang lay outer, cita-citanya semenjak SMA. Selain bekerja, dia juga kuliah. Ia kuliah di universitas-ku dulu. Konoha University. Kudenger Ia akan di wisuda 3 bulan lagi. Ia terlihat bahagia ketika mengabarkan hal itu padaku.

"Aku boleh jadi sekretarismu kan teme?" tanyanya waktu Ia mengabarkan tentang kelulusannya nanti.

Dan aku tidak bisa menjawab tidak waktu itu. Namun aku bertanya, "Kau seorang layouter. Kenapa jadi sekretaris?" dan aku bisa merasakan Ia menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal meski kami hanya berhubungan lewat sambungan internasional waktu itu. Lalu aku mendengus geli ketika mendengar alasan Ia ingin jadi sekretarisku setelah itu.

"Kau melamun teme!" serunya seraya menyeretku masuk ke dalam kereta.

Aku tak sadar jika kami sudah sampai di stasiun dan kini duduk di salah satu kursi yang telah kekasihku pesan tempo hari. Kami duduk disini. Di sebuah ruang kecil khusus yang berisi 4 penumpang. Aku sempat menggerutu karena kekasihku memilih kereta kelas ekonomi. Tapi aku tak terlalu mempedulikan ketika ternyata kursi penumpang di depanku ini kosong sampai kami tiba di tempat tujuan.

Stasiun Konoha.

Aku mencium aroma kopi ketika keluar dari kereta. Kurasakan kekasihku bergelayut manja di lengan kiriku. Membuat beban berat selain bag travel yang kuseret. Kami belum sampai di tempat tujuan sebenarnya. Kami harus memesan sebuah taksi atau mobil sewa untuk sampai di rumah kami. Aku sempat menanyakan mobil pribadiku yang kutinggal bersama kekasihku. Namun Ia menjawab dengan kecewa bahwa mobil yang kutinggal bersamanya itu rusak. Tanpa kutanya lebih lanjut aku sudah tahu mengapa mobil itu bisa rusak. Mobil Lamborghini ku rupanya memang tidak pantas di tinggal sendirian bersama kekasihku.

"Sedang ada badai." lirih kekasihku sambil mengeratkan dekapannya di lenganku.

"Hn?"

Kekasihku menjelaskan bahwa baru saja petugas stasiun mengabarkan lewat speaker bahwa Konoha saat ini dilanda badai. Aku tersenyum kecut ketika menyadari bahwa badai ini akan berlangsung sekitar 30 menit. Akibatnya akan banyak aktivitas terhenti karena hal ini, tak terkecuali aktivitas transportasi. Segera saja aku membawa kekasihku mencari tempat duduk untuk kami tinggali selama badai ini berlangsung. Tidak bahaya memang. Namun aku terus merangkul bahu kekasihku agar dia tetap berada di bawah perlindunganku. Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja teme." ujarnya seraya melepas tanganku dari bahunya.

Saat ini kami duduk di peron stasiun. Menunggu redanya badai bersama ratusan orang yang memiliki tujuan berbeda-beda. Kekasihku mengambil tas-nya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalamnya. Sebuah buku ber-cover biru dengan judul yang menyilaukan mataku.

"Naruto?" kusebut namanya dengan sedikit penekanan karena terkejut atas tindakannya memberiku buku ini.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa teme. Aku di beri oleh Kiba. Dia staff di bagian percetakan. Tidak mungkin kan aku menolaknya. Lagipula, aku tidak membacanya. Karena aku tidak mengerti sama sekali isi buka aneh itu." jelasnya dengan pipi yang sedikit merona.

Aku memutar bola mataku dan membuka buku itu perlahan. Kulirik Naruto yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku seraya memeluk tas ranselnya. Kubiarkan Ia begitu sementara aku mencari tahu apa isi buku ini.

"Aku tidur dulu ya teme… Capek…" ucapnya sebelum Ia mendengkur halus.

Aku tersenyum. Lalu mulai serius membaca. Buku ini… kurasa cukup menarik. Sex Positive. 30 menit membaca aku sudah mulai mengerti. Terang saja, hal yang di tulis di buku ini sudah kuketahui sebelumnya. Info-info mengenai berhubungan sexual dengan baik dan benar sudah kupahami sejak dulu. Tapi sayangnya, aku belum pernah mempraktekannya. Aku tertawa kecil. Kulirik pemuda yang nampak nyenyak di bahuku. Bukannya belum pernah mempraktekkannya. Aku hanya tidak mau mempraktekkannya bersama kekasihku. Yah, alasan simple karena kami belum menikah juga masuk dalam perhitunganku. Namun sebenarnya, aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitinya. Aku ingin menunggu dia benar-benar siap. Karena aku selalu menginginkan 'bercinta' dengan benar bersamanya. Aku tak ingin ada unsur pemaksaan, juga tak ingin di butakan oleh nafsu semata. Aku ingin 'bercinta' dengannya berdasarkan cinta dan kehendak bersama. Cukup konyol jika di lihat dengan realita di kota ini. Entah karena maraknya para exhibitionist atau apalah yang membuat hubungan sex sebelum married adalah hal yang lumrah. Aku menginginkan cinta. Bukan tubuh yang mudah kudapatkan dari siapa saja.

Jika aku menemukan sepasang kekasih yang mengaku sering melakukan sex dan mengaku saling mencintai—walaupun benar begitu—aku pasti akan muak. Apakah dengan sex akan membuktikan bahwa sepasang insan saling mencintai? Aku begitu heran dengan realita di kota ini. Banyaknya berita, realita, bahkan dalam cerita non fiksi selalu saja menggambarkan tentang hubungan sex yang di lakukan dalam suatu hubungan percintaan. Sex seakan-akan bukanlah sebuah kebutuhan biologis lagi, melainkan sebuah bukti tanda cinta yang menurutku sangat salah. Apabila nanti pihak bottom—wanita/uke/femme—tidak mau melakukan sex, apakah pasangan mereka akan meninggalkan mereka atau bahkan dengan tidak ber peri kemanusiaan me-rape mereka lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja? Pantas aku sering mendengar kasus pemerkosaan kemudian di mutilasi dengan penyebab utama 'tak membalas cinta' atau 'ketika keinginan biologis di tolak'. Apakah mereka tak pernah berpikir bahwa pihak bottom membutuhkan waktu dan keyakinan untuk melakukannya? Mereka juga berperasaan. Dan haruskah mementingkan kebutuhan biologis dibandingkan cinta yang di pupuk untuk kebutuhan psikis? Sepertinya suatu hari nanti harus di buat undang-undang mengenai hal ini. Dan aku akan jadi orang pertama yang menyetujuinya.

Aku menutup buku ini lalu ku letakkan di bangku peron. Kurasakan gerakan kecil dari tubuh kekasihku. Badai sudah reda. Dan orang-orang di stasiun nampak gelisah menunggu, entah menunggu apa.

Kubangunkan Naruto yang nampak terlihat sangat lelah. Agak tidak tega sebenarnya. Sempat ada niat untuk terus membuatnya terlelap. Mungkin akan ku gendong ketika mobil sewaan kami datang. Tapi tak mungkin karena aku membawa bag travel, akan sangat berat nanti.

"Sudah datang ya?" tanyanya seraya mengucek matanya.

"Belum." Jawabku.

"Emh~" tangan-tangan kecil menelusup di balik lenganku.

Kurasakan lenganku berat. Kekasihku melenguh manja. Sepertinya aku memang harus menggendongnya ketika mobil nanti datang. Akan kuperintahkan si sopir membawakan bag travel-ku nanti.

"Bukunya bagus tidak, Sasuke?" tanyanya lirih, dan hanya kubalas dengan 'hn' andalanku.

"Kalau tidak bagus, akan ku kembalikan."

"Akan ku simpan." Tukasku.

"Kau suka? Memang isinya apa?" tanyanya.

"Hanya sesuatu yang boleh di ketahui pria dewasa saja."

Dan aku merasakan perutku sakit. Belakangan kusadari kalau Naruto sengaja meninju perutku.

"Kau pikir aku ini masih bocah SMP apa? Dasar Sasuke-teme!" protesnya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu." bantahku.

"Kau menyindirku tadi." tudingnya.

"Aku hanya menggoda." kilahku.

"Gahhh! Kau menyebalkan."

Kurasakan sesuatu menelusup di bawah ketiakku. Aku hafal sekali kalau Naruto akan melakukan itu ketika perdebatan kumenangkan. Dan tanpa melihat, aku tahu dia sedang kesal dengan bibir yang Ia majukan beberapa centi.

"Kau bau teme."

"Dan kau menyukainya, dobe."

Dia terkikik geli sebelum sebuah suara menyapa gendang telingaku. Naruto keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menatap seorang pria yang tengah bicara padaku. Tangannya masih memeluk lenganku. Dan Ia terus begitu sampai kami di giring menuju mobil sewaan kami.

Aku tidak menggendongnya. Ia menolak ketika kutawarkan punggungku untuk dia naiki. Tentu saja dengan rona merah tak kasat mata menghiasi pipinya. Tapi bag travel-ku di bawa si sopir. Karena tak mungkin aku menyuruhnya membawa kekasihku. Dia bukan barang dan hanya aku yang boleh membawanya.

**FIN?**

This fic I've ever published on facebook. So don't be shock XD

Thanks for reading. And then, you may review this fic. Because 1 hour again, this fic will be published. Wait please~ :D but… Insyaallah… xD

**-Akira-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like a Dream**

**Chapter 2**

**Akira Veronica Lianis**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasuke U. & Naruto U.**

**T+**

**818**

**Family & Romance**

**"Aku melihat wajahnya sedikit memerah. Aku jadi ****b****ingung, kenapa ti****b****a-ti****b****a Ia tersipu?"**

**Warn! This is fic ****b****oys love. There are very much typos. This is fic not good for child and female pregnant. So, go to hell if you don't have strong mental or you don't like this pair. Thanks.**

**Don't Like – Don't Read**

Aku terbangun pagi ini. Tak kurasakan matahari menyapa penglihatanku. Oh, tentu saja. Ini musim dingin. Dan kesempatan melihat matahari itu sangat jarang, meskipun negaraku di sebut negeri matahari terbit. Tangan kananku terasa sangat berat. Kulirik ke kanan dan ku lihat dia tengah tidur dengan nyenyak, memakai lenganku sebagai bantalan.

Sekilas kuingat bahwa tadi malam kami tidur terlalu larut. Kami terlalu lama mengobrol karena sudah 5 bulan kami tak jumpa dan hanya berhubungan lewat sambungan internasional. Kutarik selimut yang melorot sampai ke perutnya dan menutupinya sampai leher. Kekasihku hanya tidur dengan piyama tipis. Aku yakin dia kedinginan meskipun ruangan ini sudah memakai penghangat. Ku kecup dahinya yang tadi malam terus berkerut memikirkan setiap kata yang ku lontarkan. Ia selalu begitu, jika tak mengerti apa yang kuucapkan. Hendak aku menarik lenganku ketika tiba-tiba Ia melenguh lalu memelukku. Aku tersenyum geli. Mungkin lebih baik seperti ini sampai dia bangun. Mungkin saja.

"Kau sudah bangun, teme?" suara parau nan berat itu terasa di dadaku, kekasihku menanyaiku.

"Hn."

Dia membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering setelah tidur dengan berdehem kecil.

"Mau kubuatkan sarapan?" tanyanya dengan suara serak-serak basahnya.

"Memangnya kau bisa masak?"

Dan aku merasakan dadaku nyeri akibat pertanyaanku yang masuk kategori mengejek itu.

"Kau pikir selama ini yang memasakkanmu siapa? Maid saja kau tak punya. Dasar miskin."

Aku tertawa geli. Dan dia mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Terus-teruslah tertawa seperti itu teme." ujarnya sinis.

"Hn? Siapa yang waktu itu berkata – untuk apa seorang maid di rumah kita? Buang-buang uang saja – kau lupa siapa yang mengatakan itu saat aku menawari seorang maid di sini?"

"Hoooo..." bibir tipisnya mengerucut, matanya berkedip-kedip ingin menggoda.

"Siapa yaaa?" tanyanya dengan nada sing a song, tak lupa dengan jari telunjuk yang Ia ketuk-ketuk di dagu – pose berfikir.

"Kalau tidak salah, yang mengatakan itu seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang…" Ia memegang rambutnya, "bermata biru..." Ia menunjuk matanya, "punya garis-garis di pipi..." dia memegang dua pipinya—aku memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi sangat ingin tahu—, "dan yang terpenting..." Ia memutus kalimatnya seraya menatapku intens, mencoba untuk membuatku penasaran.

Dan aku yang suka dengan permainannya langsung memasang wajah ingin tahu—mata melebar, mulut sedikit terbuka membentuk huruf 'o', serta berkedip-kedip dengan tidak normal—. Kekasihku tersenyum lebar lalu mencolek hidungku.

"Kau ingin tahu ya teme?" tanyanya dengan nyaring. Aku langsung mengangguk, ekspresif sekali.

Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku sehingga tak ada jarak lagi di antara kami. Ia menempelkan wajahnya ke leherku dan bisa kurasaka nafasnya menerpa leherku, membuatku bergidik dan kegelian.

"Itu aku teme! Kau bodoh sekali sih..." ucapnya kesal.

Aku tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Oh... Kupikir siapa..." kataku mencoba seutuhnya menjadi orang bodoh, karena aku tahu kekasihku suka jika dia lebih pintar dariku. Baiklah, aku mengalah meski rasanya tidak masuk akal.

"Hehe. Dan kau tahu siapa namanya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hm... Biar kutebak. Pasti..." aku memotong kalimatku, dan dia mengangkat wajahnya sehingga hidungnya menyentuh daguku.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku sehingga hidung kami bergesekan, membuatnya matanya terpejam sejenak.

"Namanya... Uzumaki Naruto. Benarkan?" tebakku, mirip seperti orang idiot.

Naruto menyentil dahiku. Membuatku mengadu kesakitan.

"Bodoh! Aku tidak menyangka kalau 5 bulan di Swiss membuatmu jadi orang idiot teme." gerutunya.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Bukankah ini hanya permainan sayang?

"Ih! Dekat-dekat denganmu hanya akan membuatku jadi bodoh sepertimu. Minggir! Aku mau membuat sarapan." usirnya dengan kejam.

Aku hanya diam. Tak membiarkan dia melewatiku.

"Minggir teme!" serunya.

"Tunggu dulu. Kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto, lalu siapa?" tanyaku penasaran, kuharap Ia hanya bercanda.

Aku melihat wajahnya sedikit memerah. Aku jadi bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba Ia tersipu?

"I-itu... uh! Minggir! Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa." katanya dengan ekspresi yang lucu. Astaga sayang, wajahmu membuatku ingin menciumimu.

"Aku tidak akan mingir kalau kau tidak memberitahuku." ucapku dengan nada tegas, sedikit membuatnya takut.

"Kenapa kau sebegitu ingin tahunya sih? Menyebalkan."

Nah, aku tahu kalau ini hanya permainannya untuk bisa menyebutku bodoh.

"Katakan Naruto. Atau kau ingin aku menciummu dulu baru kau ingin mengatakannya he?" ancamku dengan senyuman miring.

Tubuhnya bergetar dan langsung duduk. Ia beringsut ke ujung ranjang dan hanya kubiarkan. Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau dia akan mengatakannya.

Ia merapikan piyamanya dan juga rambutnya lalu Ia beranjak menuju pintu kamar. Ia membukanya lalu keluar seraya membanting pintunya.

Aku tersenyum, hampir tertawa. Karena sesaat sebelum Ia membanting pintu, Ia berkata dengan lirih untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

Dan kalian tahu kawan, apa yang Ia katakan? Ia mengatakan...

"Uchiha Naruto."

**FIN?**

This fic I've ever published on facebook. So don't be shock XD

Thanks for reading. And then, you may review this fic. Because 1 hour again, this fic will be published. Wait please~ :D but… Insyaallah xD

**-Akira-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like a Dream**

**Chapter 3**

**Akira Veronica Lianis**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasuke U. & Naruto U.**

**T+**

**1k+**

**Family & Romance**

**"****Aku pun beranjak dari kursi lalu mengikuti perginya si pirang itu. Semoga saja aku tidak tidur di kamar sebelah hanya gara-gara salah paham ini.****"**

**Warn! This is fic ****b****oys love. There are very much typos. This is fic not good for child and female pregnant. So, go to hell if you don't have strong mental or you don't like this pair. Thanks.**

**Don't Like – Don't Read**

Liburan baru kami dapatkan. Aku yang baru dapat cuti sejak natal sampai tanggal 1 January akan memanfaatkannya dengan sebaik-baiknya. Sangat sulit cuti dari pekerjaanku. Karena perusahaan jarang sekali ada kata libur. Termasuk kekasihku yang juga dapat libur seminggu, sama denganku.

Aku kini duduk di depan meja makan yang telah bersih. Aku telah selesai makan malam. Makan malam bersama kekasihku selalu membuatku ingin mengajukan hari pernikahan kami. Yah, masih setengah tahun lagi kami baru menikah. Karena orang tua kami yang merencanakannya. Kami menerimanya, tanpa protes sama sekali. Karena sulit sekali meminta restu pada orangtua kami yang notabene-nya menomor satukan norma dalam masyarakat.

Hubungan sesama jenis masih di anggap buruk dalam masyarakat Konoha. Karena itulah orangtua kami merencanakan semuanya agar kami tidak di anggap buruk oleh masyarakat. Alasannya simple. Ayahku—ayah Naruto juga—mengatakan bahwa hubungan kami yang sudah berlangsung 5 tahun ini akan sulit di pisahkan. Maka dari itu, ayah merestui hubungan kami asal kami mau bertahan 2 tahun lagi untuk melangsungkan pernikahan. Pernikahan nanti pun juga bukan pernikahan sembarangan. Ayah sudah menyiapkan 200 undangan—100 untuk keluarga Uchiha, 100 lagi untuk keluarga Namikaze—yang di sebarkan untuk orang-orang tertentu saja. Sedikit memang, namun ini di rencanakan khusus agar nama baik kedua keluarga kami tetap baik di mata masyarakat. Aku setuju dengan rencana ayah. Tapi yang membuatku agak sedikit terganggu adalah… Mengapa harus bertahan 2 tahun lagi? Aku tahu setengah tahun lagi kami akan menikah. Tapi ketika mendengar keputusan itu membuatku jengah. Menunggu 2 tahun untuk memiliki Naruto seutuhnya itu sungguh menyiksa. Kesal aku jadinya.

"Kau kenapa teme?"

Mataku beralih pada sesosok pemuda pirang yang tengah menatapku dengan heran. Iris sapphire-nya yang indah nampak cemas melihatku melamun tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. mau nonton?" tawarku.

Sosok pirang itu berdiri lalu melepas apron yang sedari tadi di gunakannya.

"Sejak kapan kau suka nonton?" tanyanya, terasa de javu.

"Hanya ingin mengisi waktu luang. Kau tidak mau?"

"Sebentar lagi tahun baru... Apa kau tidak mau mengajakku keluar rumah untuk belanja atau jalan-jalan?"

"Di luar sangat dingin. Hari ini suhu di luar mencapai minus 9 derajat. Lebih baik kita di rumah saja."

"Tapi teme..." bibirnya mengerucut lalu mendekatiku.

"Apa?" tanyaku menahan tawa melihat ekspresi kekasihku.

Kekasihku melingkarkan tangannya ke leherku lalu menarik kepalaku untuk bersandar di lehernya. Aroma citrus langsung terhirup oleh indera penciumanku. Dan membuatku mabuk. Tuhan, kuatkan aku untuk tidak menciuminya kali ini, aku tidak tahan.

"Liburan seminggu, mau kita habiskan di rumah saja ya?" tanyanya dengan nada sedih.

Aku memainkan telunjuk tanganku di leher kekasihku, membuatnya menggigil karena geli.

"Cuacanya tidak mendukung, Naruto. Kau mau aku menangis melihatmu ketakutan jika badai salju datang?"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya lalu berseringai.

"Kau menangis? Wow! Uchiha Sasuke menangis? Berita terpanas tahun ini..." goda Naruto.

"Kenapa memangnya? Di headline news namamu juga akan tercantum sebagai penyebabnya, dobe." tukasku.

"Ya juga ya~"

Naruto melepaskan kepalaku lalu berdiri di hadapanku. Ia kini berkacak pinggang dan menatapku dengan tatapan menantang.

"Lalu. Kalau kita tidak kemana-mana liburan ini. Kita mau apa?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

Aku berpikir sejenak.

Udara di luar sungguh ekstrim. Terlebih kami tinggal di Konoha. Kota yang sering di landa badai salju. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku takut. Kalau pun keluar rumah. Aku tak pernah mengijinkan, meskipun hanya untuk membeli bahan makanan. Biasanya aku yang selalu keluar untuk melakukannya. Meninggalkan kekasihku di rumah itu lebih baik daripada membiarkannya keluar dengan kebuasan cuaca yang kejam.

Sewaktu di Swiss, aku sudah merencanakan liburan dengan kekasihku. Aku ingin menyewa sebuah pulau dan berliburan di sana. Pulau itu adalah pulau tropis, jadi tidak khawatir dengan adanya musim dingin. Tapi yang ku khawatirkan adalah cuaca di Konoha. Di media surat kabar beberapa hari ini, menghimbau masyarakat Konoha untuk tidak sering keluar rumah karena suhu udara yang ekstrim. Banyak transportasi yang di hentikan tak terkecuali pesawat. Cuaca buruk hanya akan menambah kecelakaan lalu lintas. Dan untuk menuju pulau itu, kami butuh kapal. Dan yang kutahu, ombak laut negaraku tidak bisa di bilang tenang. Terlebih ini musim dingin. Tidak lucu kan kalau kami liburan di akhirat sebelum sampai di pulau tropis.

Dan memang terpaksa kami liburan di rumah. Toh di rumah juga tidak ada buruknya sama sekali. Asalkan kami bersama itu sudah cukup bagi kami—sebenarnya hanya bagiku, karena Naruto banyak maunya—berdua.

"Kita bisa main game. Atau..." aku memotong kalimatku untuk memikirkan hal selain itu.

"Atau apa? dengar ya teme, aku bosan main game. Kau juga bukan tipe orang yang suka bermain-main." cibir si pirang idiot itu.

Ya. Aku memang bukan tipe orang yang suka bermain-main. Sebagian besar hidupku hanya ku gunakan untuk bekerja dan bekerja. Sebagian yang lain mungkin membaca buku, belajar segala hal, tidur, makan, istirahat, dan...

Berduaan dengan Naruto?

Oh, aku punya ide.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk mempertemukan manik obsidian-ku dengan manik safirnya yang menunggu jawaban.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermesraan sepanjang hari?" usulku, konyol.

"H-hah?"

Sudah kuduga. Kekasihku pasti shock dan heran dengan usulku yang cukup ekstrim ini.

"Iya. Kita bermesraan tiap hari setiap melakukan suatu hal. Makan kita suap-suapan. Mandi kita saling membantu menggosok sabun di punggung. Tidur berpelukan. Nonton TV berpelukan. Dan –"

"HWAAAAA! TEME MESUM!" teriak Naruto sambil meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang makan.

"Eh?" aku cengo sendiri.

Kurasa, ideku itu bukan hal yang mesum. Itu kan aktivitas saja. Kenapa bisa di anggap mesum oleh pirang idiot itu? Apa dia tak tahu kalau hal-hal tadi yang ku sebutkan itu menyenangkan? Lagipula, mesum itu kan kalau aku mengajaknya melakukan seks. Dan tadi aku tidak mengajaknya melakukan seks tadi. Aku kan hanya mengajaknya bermesraan. Hah. Dasar dia itu.

Aku pun beranjak dari kursi lalu mengikuti perginya si pirang itu. Semoga saja aku tidak tidur di kamar sebelah hanya gara-gara salah paham ini. Yah, semoga saja.

**FIN?**

A/N: Hahaha. Bego luh sas! Lu yang idiot malah nyalahin Naruto. jelaslah itu mesum. Memang awalnya bermesraan, tapi kalau lu kaga tahan libido dan iman lu tipis, ya, bisa jadi lu melakukan *pippp* dengan Naruto. Haha.

Thanks for reading. And then, you may review this fic.

**-Akira-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Like a Dream**

**Chapter 4**

**Akira Veronica Lianis**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasuke U. & Naruto U.**

**T+**

**1k+**

**Family & Romance**

**"****Aku pun beranjak dari kursi lalu mengikuti perginya si pirang itu. Semoga saja aku tidak tidur di kamar sebelah hanya gara-gara salah paham ini.****"**

**Warn! This is fic ****b****oys love. There are very much typos. This is fic not good for child and female pregnant. So, go to hell if you don't have strong mental or you don't like this pair. Thanks.**

**Don't Like – Don't Read**

Sore ini aku tengah membaca buku bersama kekasihku di perpustakaan kecil kami. Cuaca hari ini cukup membaik. Dan tadi pagi sampai siang ku habiskan waktuku untuk mengajak Naruto jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang. Itu pun atas paksaan Naruto. Kalian mau tahu apa saja yang kami lakukan di kebun binatang? Ah. kalian selalu saja ingin tahu. Baiklah, akan kuceritakan sedikit.

Pagi tadi Naruto menarik selimutku. Membangunkanku dari mimpi indahku bersamanya di sebuah pulau tropis. Suara nyaringnya memekakkan gendang telingaku, memaksaku untuk membuka mataku. Ia berusaha menyeretku untuk menjauh dari ranjang. Tapi aku malah menariknya hingga dia jatuh menimpaku dan aku langsung memeluknya lalu tidur kembali. Naruto marah dan berteriak-teriak seraya memukul dadaku. Membuatku terpaksa melepasnya. Meskipun uke, tenaganya tidak jauh beda denganku kawan.

Dengan berat hati aku duduk dan mencoba mencari tahu mengapa kekasihku tega membangunkanku padahal Ia tahu kalau tadi malam aku baru tidur jam 2. Dan dengan cengiran khas-nya Ia memamerkan 2 tiket ke Konoha Zoo hari ini. Aku hendak melayangkan protes ketika tiba-tiba Ia membingkai wajahku dan memasang wajah sendu. Aku kesal dan mau tak mau menuruti permintaannya. Kejadian dimana Ia langsung menghambur lalu menciumi wajahku pagi tadi sungguh membuatku hampir kehilangan kendali untuk tidak 'menyerang'nya. Tidak lucu kan kalau dia nanti menamparku dan membenciku.

Setelah itu, Ia menyeretku ke kamar mandi. Ia sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukku. Dan aku di suruhnya untuk cepat-cepat mandi karena sarapan kami sudah menunggu. Singkatnya, setelah mandi dan sarapan. Aku pergi ke kebun binatang dengan Lamborghini-ku yang baru, tentu saja dengan Naruto juga yang duduk di sampingku sambil menyiapkan kameranya untuk membidik hewan-hewan di Konoha Zoo. Tak ada banyak percakapan selama kami dalam perjalanan. Naruto nampak menyibukkan dirinya dengan sang kamera. Begitu juga dengan diriku.

Dan ketika kami sudah sampai di Konoha Zoo. Naruto langsung menuju loket, tanpa menungguku sama sekali. Benar-benar si pirang idiot itu... geramku. Aku yang berjalan sendirian di loket tiba-tiba bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang dulu sangat ku benci dan aku sangat terobsesi untuk membunuhnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu mendekatiku. Sama seperti dulu. Tatapannya sangat menyebalkan meski tak se menyebalkan dulu. Dia, lelaki yang amat ku benci. Mantan pacar Naruto.

"Wah-wah-wah. Ada angin apa hingga kau menginjakkan kakimu disini Sasuke? Bukankah kau ada Swiss?" tanyanya dengan nada menyebalkan, ingin sekali ku tonjok bibir monyongnya itu.

"Hn." aku tak terlalu mempedulikannya. Tapi dia terus mengikutiku seperti stalker sejak aku memberikan tiket ke loket.

"Jadi... Masih bersama Naruto?" tanyanya dengan nada –semoga kau berpisah dengan Naruto—.

"Sebentar lagi kami married. Kau datang ya… Sai?" ucapku dengan nada –kami akan langgeng selamanya—.

"Hooo... Kapan?"

"6 bulan lagi."

"Ah! Masih lama. Bagaimana kalau nanti kekasihmu berpaling?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Percaya diri sekali kau."

"Hn." malas aku menanggapinya. Terlebih Ia terus-terusan tersenyum seperti seorang psikopat.

"Oh ya. Kau datang dengan Naruto?" tanyanya dan kujawab dengan anggukan.

"Dimana dia?"

Aku menyapu pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru tempat. Dan mataku menangkap sosok Naruto yang tengah asyik berbicara dengan seorang penjaga kandang singa. Segera saja aku berlari kecil mendekati kekasihku sekaligus menjauhi Sai. Tapi yang tak kuduga adalah si udel bodong itu malah ikutan berlari kecil, membuatku ingin menendangnya sekarang juga ke kandang harimau.

Naruto yang menyadari kehadiranku langsung menggandengku lalu memperkenalkanku pada si penjaga kandang yang wajahnya mirip... boneka manekin? Namanya Sasori, kata Naruto. Dan ketika penjaga itu pergi. Naruto baru menyadari Sai yang berdiri di belakangku. Dan mulailah penderitaanku sampai pulang ke rumah. Dari awal Naruto berjumpa Sai sampai sekarang dengan segala percakapan-percakapan mereka yang lebih mengabaikanku—padahal aku terus di gandeng Naruto—, membuatku kesal. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih kesal dengan keakraban mereka itu. Sungguh menyebalkan. Awas saja kau Sai. Lain kali aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu jika berani mengambil perhatian kekasihku.

"Teme~"

Nada itu… Ah! malas aku menanggapinya. Rasa cemburu yang masih bercokol di hatiku begitu membakar kerasionalanku.

"Teme..."

Aku memfokuskan pikiranku pada buku yang ku baca. Tapi tidak bisa karena Naruto terus memanggilku. Ah, Naruto memang paling bisa membuat seluruh perhatianku tertuju padanya.

"Hn?"

"Kau diam saja daritadi. Kau memikirkan apa?" tanyanya sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komik yang Ia baca. Kenapa Naruto menanyakan itu? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Tidak memikirkan apa-apa." jawabku, bohong.

"Bohong! Kau daritadi tidak membalik halaman bukumu. 30 menit membaca satu halaman itu bukan Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali."

Oh. Ternyata dia memperhatikanku ya. Tapi, apakah aku harus menjawab bahwa aku tengah memikirkannya? Memikirkan betapa menyebalkannya Naruto ketika kami jalan-jalan ke Konoha Zoo tadi. Ah, aku tidak mau membuatnya merasa bersalah karena sudah mengabaikanku tadi. Aku tidak mau menyakitinya.

Aku mengulas senyum lalu berdiri tegak. Kubuka kacamata yang kupakai lalu ku lempar begitu saja. Ku dekati Naruto yang tengah menegakkan tubuhnya dan duduk tepat di sampingnya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, menggali jawaban dariku.

"Kau memperhatikanku sejak tadi?" tanyaku bermaksud menggodanya.

"Ka-kata siapa?" tanyanya gugup, Ia membuang muka.

"Kau bilang aku tidak membalik halaman selama 30 menit. Berarti kau memperhatikanku kan?" kataku seraya menarik dagu Naruto, memaksanya untuk menatapku.

Mata sapphire-nya nampak berputar-putar. Aku mengerti maksud dari matanya itu. Ia selalu begitu jika dia malu karena ketahuan. Entah karena tak tahan kupandangi atau apa, Naruto langsung menarik tubuhku lalu membenamkan wajahnya di leherku. Bisa kurasakan nafasnya yang lembut dan hangat menerpa kulit leherku. Aku tersenyum dan memeluk tubuhnya. Ku belai rambutnya yang halus dan wangi, membuatnya semakin menyamankan dirinya di dekapku.

"Teme... nanti bantuin masak ya..." katanya, dan aku hanya mengangguk.

Kemudian, kulepas dekapannya lalu kuangkat wajahnya. Kudekatkan hidungku dengan hidungnya dan kutatap matanya bersinar itu. Aku tersenyum lalu mengusap bibirnya.

"Jangan memberikan perhatianmu pada orang lain selain aku. Meskipun pada mantan kekasihmu, atau bahkan pada anak kita kelak." kataku lirih.

Belum sempat aku mendengar tanggapannya, aku sudah melumat bibirnya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Aku selalu ingin mencium bibirnya. Ku miringkan kepalaku dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Kutekan-tekan bibirnya dengan bibirku, mencoba membuat mulutnya terbuka agar aku bisa memasukkan lidahku ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Namun dadaku terasa nyeri ketika kutahu Naruto memukul dadaku. Dia tidak mau, aku tahu itu. Kucoba menahan hasratku dan kulepas bibirku dari bibirnya. Ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya lalu meremas celana coklatnya.

Tampaknya, Naruto tidak mau kucium. Kebiasaan. Aneh sekali dia tak mau kucium. Menyebalkan. Tapi aku tidak mungkin memaksanya kan? tidak lucu kalau dia marah dan menunjukkan ekspresi tersakiti. Aku paling tidak tahan melihatnya seperti itu.

Kuraih tubuhnya lalu ku peluk dengan erat seraya meminta maaf berkali-kali padanya.

**FIN?**

Kasihan ya Sasuke.. ga bisa menuntaskan hasratnya berciuman sama Naruto. hiks :'( gue mau kok gantiin Naruto untuk kau cium, Sas. #dibakar_naru

Haha. Tapi gue pernah mimpi di cipok Sasuke loh... Tapi gue kaga mau lagi. Udah kapok mimpi gituan. Hahaha.

Sorry ga fluffy banget.

Thanks for reading. And then, you may review this fic.

**-Akira-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Like a Dream**

**Chapter 5**

**Akira Veronica Lianis**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasuke U. & Naruto U.**

**T+**

**1k**

**Family & Romance**

**"****…Entah kenapa, aku yang benci dengan coklat mau-maunya meminum susu coklat, terlebih ini milik Naruto yang pastinya terasa manis. Hah… manis yang berhubungan dengan Naruto itu lebih baik daripada manisnya gula. Kurasa bukan masalah besar jika aku minum susu ini…****"**

**Warn! This is fic ****b****oys love. There are very much typos. This is fic not good for child and female pregnant. So, go to hell if you don't have strong mental or you don't like this pair. Thanks.**

**Don't Like – Don't Read**

Masih pukul 2 dini hari. Tapi aku belum juga terlelap seperti pemuda di sampingku. Mataku terlalu fokus dengan benda di depanku, pekerjaanku. Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa di lepaskan dari pekerjaanku, meskipun saat ini aku cuti. Naruto benar, aku benar-benar workaholic, meskipun aku tak pernah mengiginkannya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa haus. Kulirik meja kecil di sampingku. Kosong. Cangkir berisi kopi buatan Naruto sudah kosong. Dengan enggan, kuletakkan laptopku di atas meja lalu beranjak keluar kamar. Kupandangi sejenak pemilik wajah pulas di sampingku. Makhluk ini... dalam keadaan apapun dia selalu kelihatan manis. Membuatku ingin merengkuhnya. Setelah mengusap kepalanya, aku pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar untuk membuat kopi. Ah…! Mungkin kopi membuatku semakin tidak bisa tidur. Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat susu saja. Siapa tahu aku akan mengantuk. Bisa marah Naruto kalau tahu aku tidak tidur sama sekali.

Jarak dapur dengan kamar kami agak jauh, butuh waktu semenit menuju dapur. Dengan langkah yang cepat, aku melangkah menuju dapur. Aku langsung membuat susu ketika sampai di dapur. Susu rasa cokelat yang kuambil dari kotak persediaan makanan Naruto. Entah kenapa, aku yang benci dengan coklat mau-maunya meminum susu coklat, terlebih ini milik Naruto yang pastinya terasa manis. Hah… manis yang berhubungan dengan Naruto itu lebih baik daripada manisnya gula. Kurasa bukan masalah besar jika aku minum susu ini.

Segelas besar susu telah siap saji. Aku tersenyum kecut melihatnya, tidak yakin akan menghabiskannya. Hendak aku buang setengahnya, takut Naruto tahu dan marah. Ia pasti marah jika aku membuang-buang makanan. Katanya, membuang makanan itu sikap tidak bersyukur. Dan tidak bersyukur itu artinya hidup dalam serba kekurangan dan kelemahan. Walau bodoh, Naruto tak terlalu bodoh juga dalam masalah ini. Jiwa sosialnya yang tinggi mendorongnya untuk memberikan makanan itu ke hewan daripada di buang.

Dengan berat hati. Aku membawa gelas besar isi susu ini ke kamarku. Kurasa aku akan benar-benar tertidur setelah ini. Mengingat susu sebanyak ini akan aku minum sendiri sampai kenyang. Dan aku benci kenyang.

Saat aku berada dalam jarak satu meter dari pintu kamar, aku mendengar desisan dan lenguhan seseorang yang kesakitan. Aku berfirasat buruk. Entah kenapa perasaanku begitu tidak enak. Dengan langkah cepat aku masuk ke kamar. Aku berjengit ketika melihat Naruto tengah meringkuk sambil memegangi perutnya. Aku langsung meletakkan susu cokelat yang ku bawa lalu naik ke ranjang.

"NGH! Guh…!"

"Naruto?" panggilu.

"Uh… Sakit…" rintih Naruto.

Aku memegang tubuhnya, hendak membalikkan tubuhnya namun dia semakin menggulung tubuhnya seperti landak. Tiba-tiba ketakutan yang besar menyergapku. Aku langsung merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah karena Naruto terus melilit tubuhnya seolah ingin menutupi perutnya. Setelah berhasil, aku langsung memeluknya, mengusap-usap punggungnya dan terus bertanya ada apa dengannya.

"Sakit… gh, Sasuke..." rintihnya.

"Tenang Naruto, kau harus tenang. Rileks, agar tubuhmu tidak sakit. Jangan tegang. Aku disini." kataku berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sakit..."

"Ssshh…" aku mengusap-usap punggungnya, "kau boleh memukulku, tapi kau jangan terus menekan perutmu."

Naruto menurutiku, Ia mencengkeram erat dadaku dan sesekali meremas bahuku. Aku yakin aku akan menemukan bekas merah di tubuhku. Tapi itu tidak masalah karena yang kutahu saat ini hanyalah cara bagaimana agar aku bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Naruto kesakitan, entah karena apa aku tak tahu.

Ia masih merintih kesakitan. Dan peluhnya membanjir di musim dingin ini. Aku takut, aku ingin menelpon dokter. Tapi Naruto mempererat cengkeramannya. Lagipula ini dini hari.

"Gh! NGH! Sakit…!"

"Ssst... tenang Naruto," ucapku berusaha membuatnya tidak tegang agar sakitnya tidak terlalu parah.

Kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Astaga! Ada apa ini? Jangan bilang Naruto menangis. Aku benci tangisan.

"Suke... sakit..."

Naruto-ku...

"Sssh... Tidak apa-apa. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Tenang ya sayang… tenang..." ucapku sambil terus mengusap punggungnya.

Tubuh Naruto masih bergetar, tapi tidak seperti tadi. Terus kuusap punggungnya, berharap sakitnya menghilang. Dan yang kutahu setelah itu, tubuhnya menjadi tenang. Sangat tenang malah.

"Naruto?" panggilku lirih.

Tak ada jawaban.

Nafas-nya tersendat-sendat, kucoba melonggarkan pelukanku. Ketika kulirik ke bawah, aku melihat Naruto menatap kosong dadaku. Kenapa dia?

"Na-"

"Sasu..." lirihnya.

"Hn?"

"Sakit..."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, ku kecup dahinya lalu berkata bahwa Ia akan baik-baik saja. Meskipun aku tidak yakin dia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu, dia kesakitan tadi. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba seperti itu. Setahuku, dia selalu sehat. Tak pernah kudengar dia memiliki riwayat penyakit. Tapi sakit kan tidak peduli kondisi sebelumnya, sakit selalu datang seenaknya tanpa harus ada penyakit sebelumnya. Kurasa, aku harus menelpon dokter saat ini juga.

"Sasu…" ujar Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Aku..."

Aku menunggunya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku... sssh… ah!"

Aku segera mengusap-usap punggungnya ketika mendengar rintihannya.

"Sasu... sakit... perutku sakit..."

"Tenang Naruto... kau harus tenang, supaya tidak terlalu sakit."

"Sakit suke... rasanya sakit..."

"Iya, aku tahu. Kau tenang ya."

"Sasu... aku... sssh... aku..."

"Apa…?" tanyaku lembut.

"Aku..."

Jengah. Menantinya melanjutkan kalimatnya membuatku jengah juga.

"Kau kenapa hn?" tanyaku.

"Aku… lapar..."

Diam.

Hening.

Sunyi.

TUHAN! Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Naruto?!

"Perutku sakit, suke... aku lapar..."

Ah ya, lapar. LAPAR! Bayangkan! Dia yang tadi terlihat kesakitan beberapa menit yang lalu sekarang mengatakan kalau perutnya sakit karena lapar. Bagus Naruto! Kau telah membuatku panik tadi.

"Aku lapar..."

"Ya Naruto... Kau minum susu ya..." ucapku berusaha sabar—ingat? Aku tidak pernah bisa marah padanya.

Aku melepas Naruto dari tubuhku lalu mendudukkan tubuh Naruto untuk bersandar di sisi ranjang. Setelah itu, aku meraih segelas susu yang tadi kubuat lalu kuminumkan pada Naruto dengan hati-hati. Naruto meneguknya dengan liar, hingga isi dalam gelas besar itu tandas. Aku tak akan pernah kaget dengan kelakuannya yang seperti onta ini. bahkan saat Ia bersendawa tanda Ia kenyang. Yahh... susu ini memang mengenyangkan, kupikir memang cocok kalau Naruto membeli susu ini.

Aku membaringkan kembali tubuhnya setelah meletakkan gelas kosong itu ke meja. Naruto menarik tubuhku hingga aku berbaring di sampingnya. Dengan wajahnya yang sayu, Ia memandangiku dengan intens.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanyanya, aku tahu ada nada khawatir di dalamnya.

Aku mendengus lalu mengacak rambutnya.

"Kau tidur saja. Aku akan terus disini."

Naruto diam. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia langsung mendekapku—membenamkan kepalaku di lehernya.

"Dasar teme."

Aku mendengus geli, benar-benar Naruto.

"Dan kau dobe. Usuratonkachi." balasku.

"Huh. Kau tidur ya teme. Besok kita jalan-jalan lagi."

Dan aku langsung menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Naruto sebelum benar-benar tertidur dalam dekapan kekasihku.

**FIN?**

A/N: Haduh… Maaf ya kalau nggak Fluffy... Soalnya saya lagi ada deadline yang padat, jadi terburu-buru mengerjakan fic ini. kalo nggak di update cepet, bisa diamuk adek saya. Hehe, buat yang sudah review. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca fic ini. review kalian sungguh sangat berharga buat saya. Maaf, tidak bisa balasa review kalian. Bukan maksud saya untuk sombong, tapi saya tidak bisa membalasnya. Mungkin, 2 chapter terakhir fic ini akan saya balas reviewnya. Oh ya, sekedar informasi saja. Fic ini mungkin tidak ada yg namanya klimaks atau antiklimaks. Jadi jangan kecewa ya... Selain itu, karena liburan musim dingin Sasuke dan Naruto akan segera berakhir, maka kemungkinan fic ini akan tamat 2 chapter lagi.

**Thank you very much for reader and reviewer.**

**Now, you may review this fic.**

**-Akira-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Like a Dream**

**Chapter 6**

**Akira Veronica Lianis**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasuke U. & Naruto U.**

**T+**

**1k+**

**Family & Romance**

**"****…Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, tahu-tahu aku di selimuti selimut yang tebal dan aroma teh herbal menusuk hidungku. Mataku terasa perih. Saat aku teringat kekasihku, aku memaksakan mataku menyapu pandangan ke seluruh kamar. Tak ada siapapun. Aku mendesah lelah…****"**

**Warn! This is fic ****b****oys love. There are very much typos. This is fic not good for child and female pregnant. So, go to hell if you don't have strong mental or you don't like this pair. Thanks.**

**Don't Like – Don't Read**

Hal pertama yang kurasakan ketika mataku terbuka adalah… Sakit.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, tahu-tahu aku di selimuti selimut yang tebal dan aroma teh herbal menusuk hidungku. Mataku terasa perih. Saat aku teringat kekasihku, aku memaksakan mataku menyapu pandangan ke seluruh kamar. Tak ada siapapun. Aku mendesah lelah. Dahiku terasa berat, dan aku tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada diriku dengan benda diatas dahiku.

Astaga... kapan terakhir kali aku sakit? Setahun yang lalu? Dua tahun yang lalu? Atau mungkin tujuh belas tahun yang lalu? Aku tidak ingat kalau aku pernah sakit sebelumnya. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

'cklek'

Seseorang masuk. Dan tanpa kulihat pun aku tahu siapa yang masuk.

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun teme?"

Suara itu... Ah, itulah yang selalu kunanti ketika aku terbangun. Darimana saja dia.

Suara benda di letakkan di meja terdengar. Kemudian aku merasakan tekanan pada ranjang yang ku tempati. Sebuah tangan tan menjulur, mengelus wajahku yang kuyakini sangat pucat saat ini.

"Kau seperti hantu saja teme..."

Aku mendengus. Aku meraih tangan tan itu dengan tanganku yang lemah. Kuarahkan tangan itu ke bibirku lalu menciumnya.

Ah…! Sengatan listrik itu selalu ada ketika aku menyentuh Naruto. Kurasa, dengan menyentuh Naruto aku akan cepat sembuh. Karena sengatan listrik ini membuatku indera-ku sangat peka.

"Makan Sasuke?" tawar kekasihku, aku menggeleng.

"Kalau kau tidak makan, kau akan tambah sakit. Makan ya? Tenang saja, aku membuatkanmu bubur tomat kok."

Aku masih menggeleng. Dan aku mendengar desahan kecewa lolos dari bibir Naruto.

"Kau ini... susah-susah aku membuatnya, tapi kau malah… Ah! Kalau aku wanita, pasti aku akan—"

"Hentikan ocehanmu dobe. Mana buburnya? Akan kumakan beserta mangkuknya."

Dan aku yakin pekikan riang itu begitu menusuk telingaku. Ya. Aku tidak kuasa dengan ocehan berbisa-nya. Tanpa guru pun aku tahu kalau Naruto sedang membujukku.

"Ayo duduk, teme." katanya seraya membantuku bersandar di sisi ranjang.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak memanggilku teme? Aku sedang sakit, dobe."

"Memang kau ingin kupanggil apa hah?" tanyanya ketus.

"Sayang."

"Sayang hm? Oke. Ayo makan sayang~" ucap Naruto dengan nada dibuat-buat, hampir saja aku mual.

Naruto mengambil mangkuk besar berisi bubur warna merah lalu duduk di depanku. Aku mengeryit ketika melihat porsi bubur yang dibuat Naruto untukku. Dia pikir aku ini dia apa, yang bisa makan sebanyak itu. Naruto itu benar-benar…

"Ayo 'a' sayang... aaaa?" perintahnya sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Aku membuka mulutku sedikit untuk menerima suapannya, mengundang decakan kesal dari mulutnya.

"Lebih lebar lagi, sayang! Kau ini..." gerutunya.

Aku membuka sedikit lagi mulutku dan langsung disambut oleh sendok plastik di tangan Naruto. bubur merah ini masuk ke dalam mulutku dan langsung ku kunyah. Rasanya... Lebih nikmat dibandingkan bubur tomat yang pernah Ibu buatkan untukku.

"Kau bisa membuat bubur tomat sejak kapan?" tanyaku, karena seingatku Naruto tak pernah membuatkan aku bubur tomat.

"Sejak dulu sayang..." jawabnya seraya menyuapiku sesendok lagi.

Aku mengangguk. Entah kenapa aku agak merinding ketika dia memanggilku sayang.

Naruto masih menyuapiku, namun tak ada lagi percakapan diantara kami sampai bubur yang kumakan habis. Kami hanya saling memandang, sesekali tersenyum ketika merasa lucu sendiri dengan tingkah kami. Saat suapan bubur yang terakhir, aku menghentikan gerakan Naruto. Naruto hanya mengerutkan dahinya dengan lucu. Aku mendengus. Dengan payah, aku mencoba mendekati Naruto. Ia terlihat sempat panik namun terhapuskan saat aku membingkai wajahnya dengan tanganku. Tangan kanannya yang memegang sesuap bubur tergetar dan mangkuk bubur di tangan kirinya mulai bergerak. Aku meraih tangan kanan Naruto. Kutuntun dengan lembut tangan itu ke depan mulutnya. Tanganku yang bebas, mengusap lembut bibirnya. Mengerti apa maksud dari gesture-ku, Ia membuka mulutnya. Dengan hati-hati aku memasukkan sesuap bubur terakhir ke dalam mulutnya. Aku tersenyum ketika dia mengunyah bubur itu. Dengan cepat, aku langsung menarik kepala pirang itu lalu melumat bibirnya.

Ada gelinjang kaget saat aku melumat bibirnya. Aku tahu, Naruto-ku tidak siap menerimanya. Tapi aku tidak mau berakhir seperti kemarin. Aku ingin menikmati 'makanan'ku. Kujilat bibir bawah Naruto hingga mulut manis itu terbuka. Takut tak ada kesempatan lagi, aku langsung menelusupkan lidahku ke dalamnya. Menikmati bubur dengan rasa khas tomat kesukaanku di dalam mulutnya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melakukan French kiss dengan Naruto. Walau ada rasa canggung ditambah keadaanku yang tidak baik, aku tetap menikmatinya. Suhu panas dalam tubuhku semakin panas saat suara benda jatuh terdengar dan tekanan kepala yang semakin dekat. Naruto telah menelusupkan tangannya ke rambutku. Di tengah ciuman itu, aku tersenyum. Tersenyum melihat Naruto yang memejamkan matanya dengan tenang, seperti Ia sedang tidur. Aku menikmati ini. Pemandangan yang indah dan kegiatan yang menyenangkan.

Suara kecupak mulut yang beradu terus terdengar di telingaku. Lelehan saliva, mengalir di dagu Naruto sampai membasahi lehernya. Posisi kami sudah tidak terduduk lagi. Naruto telah berbaring dengan aku yang berada diatasnya. Entah kenapa tubuhku meminta lebih dari ini. Nafas Naruto tersendat-sendat. Aku tahu Ia masih bisa bernafas, makanya aku terus melumat bibirnya. Namun saat tanganku sudah tak tahan untuk menyentuhnya lebih lanjut. Naruto mendorong tubuhku. Aku pun dengan berat hati melepaskan ciuman kami lalu memandang Naruto yang wajahnya benar-benar menggoda. Tuhan. Inikah yang dirasakan orang-orang yang melakukan sex diluar nikah?

Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto menyingkirkanku lalu langsung duduk. Aku sendiri? Aku terbaring kembali di ranjang dengan pikiran kosong. Entah kenapa aku merasa addicted.

"Sasuke..."

Aku menoleh. Memandang Naruto yang duduk membelakangiku.

Ada helaan nafas panjang sebelum tubuh yang lebih kecil dariku itu berdiri dan lenyap di balik pintu kamar.

Naruto...

Ada apa dengannya?

Aku mendengus geli sebelum menutup mataku.

…**Akira Veronica Lianis…**

Saat kubuka mataku. Pening menjalar keseluruh bagian kepalaku. Ketika aku mencoba meraih sesuatu, tanganku terasa berat. Aku mencoba mencari tahu apa yang membuat tanganku berat, sebuah kepala pirang menyembul dari samping tubuhku. Naruto tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan dengan kepala menindih tanganku. Aku tersenyum tipis. Kenapa dia tidak tidur di sampingku saja? Bukankah posisi seperti itu akan membuatnya sakit punggung?

Tanganku yang bebas bergerak menuju helaian pirang kekasihku. Kuusap dengan lembut rambut itu. Rambut yang dulu waktu aku masih kuliah sering ku tarik-tarik hanya gara-gara si pirang idiot ini membuatku jengkel. Rambut yang diam-diam sering kuciumi saat Naruto tidur. Rambut yang terlihat sangat mencolok terlebih saat musim dingin.

Aku berhenti mengusap ketika merasakan gerakan kecil dari Naruto. aku langsung menjauhkan tanganku dari kepalanya dan pura-pura tidur.

"Emh... Suke?"

Aku diam dan melanjutkan acting tidur. Bahkan saat Naruto mengguncang pelan tubuhku.

"Ah... Ternyata masih tidur ya..."

Aku mendengar desah nafas kecewa dari mulut Naruto. aku menahan senyumku.

"Suke... Cepat sembuh ya... kalau kau bangun nanti, cepat minum obat. Tadi dokter Tsunade kesini dan mengatakan kalau kau kelelahan. Aku heran, kenapa sih kamu itu selalu saja mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu. Tidak bisa ya kamu sebentar saja melupakan pekerjaanmu itu? Aku jadi cemburu karena kau lebih perhatian pada pekerjaanmu dibandingkan aku. Bahkan kau sampai sakit dibuatnya. Huh.." tutur Naruto, bodohnya dia.

Meski mataku terpejam, aku bisa mengetahui kalau saat ini Naruto tengah bersedih. Naruto, kau jangan sedih sayang.

"Sekali-kali... Kau bersenang-senanglah denganku... main game... merawat tanaman... memasak... nonton film... atau sekedar tidur-tiduran denganku disini. Kau liburan, tapi hanya kau isi dengan tidur dan melanjutkan proposal dan segala tetek bengek pekerjaanmu yang brengsek itu. Kau itu sama brengseknya dengan laptopmu. Dasar workaholic. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah membakar perusahaan itu." lanjut Naruto dengan diselingi dengusan geli.

"Aku tahu, rencana liburan kita memang berantakan. Tapi kau kan jenius. Dimana otakmu yang cerdas itu? Apa kau tidak bisa mengubah rencananya? Dasar idiot. Rencana perusahaan saja bisa kau ubah jika rencana sebelumnya gagal. Masa rencana liburan untuk kekasihnya saja tidak bisa merubah."

Apa? Dobe. Bukankah aku sudah menawarimu kegiatan lain di hari libur ini sebelumnya? Kau lupa atau apa? Kau kan menolak perubahan rencanaku untuk liburan kali ini.

"Dan sekarang? Kau malah sakit! Dasar Teme! Aku jadi kerepotan tahu! Mengurusmu yang sedang sakit seperti ini seperti mengurus anak anjing. Hah… kalau kau sembuh, aku akan menjitak kepalamu sebanyak dua puluh tiga kali." ucap Naruto sengak.

"Tapi..."

Aku menajamkan pendegaranku. Aku berfirasat bahwa Naruto akan berkata lirih kali ini.

"tapi... aku tidak akan melepaskan ciumanmu jika kau melakukannya nanti." lirihnya.

Benar kan? Dia berkata sangat lirih, tapi untungnya aku masih sempat mendengarnya.

Naruto... dasar dia itu.

"Cepat sembuh ya teme."

Tepat setelah kalimatnya itu terucap. Aku merasakan dahiku ditekan oleh benda kenyal yang kuyakini adalah bibir Naruto.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!

Aku membuka mataku dan langsung merengkuh Naruto.

Naruto terkejut namun hanya sejenak karena Ia langsung menyamankan dirinya dalam diriku.

"Maafkan aku..." ucapku tepat di telinganya.

Naruto mengangguk lemah.

"Kau... mendengarku bicara?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Aku hanya tersenyum geli.

"Liburan tinggal 2 hari lagi. Biarkan kita seperti ini sampai 2 hari ke depan." ucapku.

"A-apa?!" pekik Naruto dan mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Naruto! Kau jangan bergerak!" seruku.

"Kau gila Sasuke!"

"Dan kau menyukainya."

"Gahh! Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku gila juga karenamu kan."

"Kalau begitu... Kau brengsek Sasuke!"

"Dan kau idiot!"

"Yak! Kau menjijikkan."

"Tapi kau menikmatinya."

"Kau jelek."

"Kau manis."

"Jelek."

"Hn..."

"Teme jelek!"

"Dobe tampan."

Dan kami pun tertawa.

Sepertinya, aku butuh Naruto untuk hal seperti tadi. Hahaha.

**FIN?**

Akhirnya! Chap ini saya akan balas review kalian dari chap 1 sampai chap 5. Lets go!

Chapter 1:

**Vianycka Hime**: Hah… Iya. Aku juga suka dengan sifat dewasa Sasuke. aku malah sampe jatuh cinta juga ama Sasuke di fic ini. wkwk, #ditampol. Oke, thanks for RnR.

**hanazawa kay**: Oke! Makasih ya sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan review.

**Pingki954**: Terimakasih senpai! Wah senpai, fic senpai yg judulnya 'LOVE' itu keren banget loh. Aku suka banget ama NaruSasu. Hihi. Thanks for RnR.

**Tomoyo to Kudo**: Hehe, makasih. Fanfic kamu juga banyak yg sweet loh. Tapi aku belum sempet review #dor. Thanks for RnR

**yuichi**: tenang aja. Fic ini akan terus lanjut kok. Thx for RnR

**yassir2374**: Oke. Thx For RnR yaa

**fatayahn**: Wah. Makasih udah suka dengan gaya penulisanku…

Chapter 2

**Vianycka Hime**: Mereka nikah 6 bulan lagi. Mungkin, akan kubuat sequel khusus untuk pernikahan mereka. Hehe. Makasih udah review lagi.

**hanazawa kay: **Ya. Uchiha Naruto memang terdengar lebih baik. Makasih udah review lagi.

**RaraRyanFujoshiSN**: Hahaha. Makasih udah RnR plus Fav fic ini. terus baca yaa...

**Cherie Cherie y saki**: Oke. Akan kupanjangin pada chap terakhir wkwk. Thanks for RnR

**FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite**: Pernah baca dimana? Di Fb ya? hehe,

**fatayahn**: Haha. Diabetes? Ada-ada aja? Emang terlalu sweet ya?

Chapter 3

**GerhardGemi**: Kok iri? Hoho, keren kan Sasuke yang ada di fic ini? hihi, tentu saja Naruto beruntung. Kamu mau punya pacar kayak Sasuke?

**NNC**: Iya nih. Naruto dobe-idiot-baka-tolol #rasengan. Wkwk, makasih udah review

**RaraRyanFujoshiSN**: EH? Naruto pikirannya mesum ya? Perasaan enggak tuh. X3

: Tenang aja. Masih lanjut kok.

**hanazawa kay**: hehe. emang ini fluffy kok. Terang saja kalo sweet XD

**Vianycka Hime**: Geblek banget. Iya tuh. #chidori. Wkwk, emang ga mungkin banget kalo imannya kuat. Sasuke kan nepsong-an. What? Ngebobol gawang?

Chapter 4

**NamiMirushi**: Wkwk, makasih atas reviewnya, juga pujiannya. Hehe. ya, tidak apa-apa. tidak review juga gapapa kok. Asalkan kamu senang membacanya sudah membuatku senang juga kok. Hehe. Mampir lagi ya...

**kirei-neko**: Nah. Tidak ada alasannya sebenarnya. Mau di cantumin alasannya tapi kok males. Jadi ya... ngambang deh ceritanya. Haha, Naruto di fic init uh ga pernah nafsuan. #plakk

: Oke.

**FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite**: Wkwk, biarin. Yang penting Happy. Wkwk.

**hanazawa kay**: Ga kok, Sai kan enteng. Ahahaha.

**Vianycka Hime**: Iya nih. Udel bodong tuh ngrusak suasana aja. Hei? Beneran kamu pernah mimpi gitu? Sama dong. Aku juga langsung kebangun habis mimpi gitu. Wkwk,

Chapter 5

**hanazawa kay**: Hehe, lumayan lah.

**Vianycka Hime**: Haha. Cengar-cengir kenapa tuh?

: oke.

**Cherie Cherie y saki**: Temenku juga pernah gitu sar. Emang sakit kok. Haha.

Makasih buat yang udah review. Review lagi ya...

A/N: Lagi-lagi... -_- kenapa saya ga bisa bikin yang fluff lagi sih? Trus, apa-apaan coba dengan ide cerita Sasuke yang sakit. Kayaknya tuh si teme ga sakit deh, tapi stress. Apa-apaan coba gaya si teme itu.

**Thank you very much for reader and reviewer.**

**Now, you may review this fic.**

**-Akira-**


End file.
